


BAD GUY

by DANxx



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DANxx/pseuds/DANxx
Kudos: 2





	BAD GUY

灯红酒绿在这个晚上显得格外晃眼，不知是心头里的杂乱还是因为眼眶的湿润，反正就是让人看得格外不喜。

你推开你常去的酒吧的门，看见老位置上坐着那一群熟悉的人，你踩着高跟鞋走到了她们跟前：“喂一个个没良心的点那么多，就知道坑你姐我的钱啊？”

“你自己请我们出来喝酒听你诉说伤痛的，怪我们咯？”和你最发要好的姐妹拿起酒杯笑着对你说，“坐下来喝啦，快点诉说一下你的悲愤啊！”

你笑着锤了她一下，拿过酒杯坐下来，和那一群损友聊起的自己的渣男前男友，本来心头的杂乱一下子全都释放出来了。

你开始有些许醉意，忽的，背景音乐从炸到不行吵得爆炸的夜店慢摇到了一首你极为熟悉的歌，你仔细辨认了一下是姆爷的Bad guy。你饶有趣味的眯起眼睛往舞台看去，看见一个穿着背带裤打扮的贵气的男孩子在台上跳着。

长得很白，你心里想。

你和朋友挥了挥手，拿着酒杯就在台底下看着那男孩跳舞。跳的很有力度，很好看，你禽兽地这样想。当他曲子跳完的时候，你走到舞台边缘堵住了他。

“你叫什么名字啊小弟弟。”你一边喝着酒一边挑逗着。

“诶姐你怎么在这里，这是我们来兼职的何洛洛。”不知道从哪里冒出的经理过来给你赔不是，“何洛洛过来打招呼！”

“我是何洛洛。”小孩低下了头闷闷憋出来一句话。

“这个小孩我带走了，钱你还没给他吧？”你一把从她身后扯过小孩。

“还没给还没给，你带走你带走，祝姐玩得开心啊。”经理笑着走开了。

“喂，小孩，你怎么会打算来这种鱼龙混杂的地方做兼职，长得那么好看一小男生很容易被人拐跑的，注意点昂，等会姐送你回家。”

“我不是小孩，我有名字，何洛洛，还有，我不回家。”他把头抬了起来，以至于你看他都要昂起头。

“行，小洛洛，你不回家想去哪？和我回家还是和我开房？”你还是调戏他。

“我……没有”白净的脸上生出了粉红，闷闷地说出这三个字。

“行了不逗你了，跟我回家，姐是好人，哦对，等会把你银行卡号给我，我把钱打你卡上。”你牵起他的手走出了酒吧，却不知后面的男生百口莫辩，他其实想告诉你他真的不缺钱，还有这家酒吧是他哥的。

你和他搭上了出租车，当你迷迷糊糊中的时候，一个电话打了过来，你让何洛洛接电话开免提，他乖乖的照做了：“喂？”

“喂？你这人真不够意思去哪了，钱还没给呢！等等这是个男的声音，你个女人居然这样对我们，太不够义气了，还有这位男士，请务必帮我们把她安全送到家，谢谢，拜拜，祝你们有个好夜晚。”她那边一连串说了一大段话，瞬间把电话挂掉了，只剩下清醒的何洛洛一个人呆滞，至于你，早就已经懵到不知道哪里去了。

你靠在他的肩上昏昏地睡着，他整个人挺直了动都不敢动地坐了一路，临下车前他拍醒了你：“姐姐？下车了。”

你猛的睁开眼，但还是懒懒地靠着他，“等会下车之后从我包里拿门卡，去B栋504。”接着又倒头睡过去。他有点不知所措，还是把你扶着回到了你的家中，昏睡中的你不知道的是门口的保安大叔一开始还以为你诱拐青少年。

他把你放到了床上，你把他一把拉住，说：“站住！今晚不要走陪我！”你把这个人用力一拉，何洛洛一个重心不稳倒在了床上，瞬间欲火焚身。

你发酒疯一般跨坐在他身上，说：“你看你都有感觉了，我们来吧。”

他还处于血气方刚的年纪，哪受得了你的挑拨，也脱下了他纯真的面目。

第二天起来的你，只觉得浑身酸痛，头痛腰也痛，仔细一看旁边躺着个白净的人，你回想了一下，昨天是不是当了个禽兽，我是不是睡了未成年？？？？你推了推他，他蒙蒙睁开眼说：“早噢姐姐。”

“那个洛洛早，昨天晚上？”你试探性问了一下。

“！姐姐我……”他噌地坐起来脸上又是一片绯红。

“你怎么那么不好意思啊，昨天你做的很棒哦，要不要和姐姐一起过，姐姐养你啊。”你贴近了那个人，他脸上的绯红又深了一些，跑去厕所让自己冷静一下。

你笑自己太禽兽，又笑他太纯真，但是这样的关系不挺好的嘛？你穿上浴袍，走到了厨房下了两碗面。等你做完出来的时候，他也从厕所裹着浴袍出来了，这副场景似乎你俩在一起很久了一样。你朝他挥挥手让他坐下来，他坐了下来看见你脖子上的两道红印，脸又红了，便埋头吃面不说话。

你看着吃完面洗碗的他的背影，突然想起他好像没衣服穿？？这真是个大问题，你对他说：“洛洛等会和我一起出去买衣服。”转身去房间里换衣服。

你翻箱倒柜了好一会，发现只有一件你前男友和你的情侣装，你叹了口气换好了衣服顺便给他丢过去一套：“穿着吧，一件破烂，将就一下。”

“我觉得挺好的啊。”他换好衣服出来和你说，你看见眼前穿着白色卫衣的小伙子真的太好看了点。

“这是我前男友的，和我这件是情侣装……”你皱了皱眉头说。

“啊这样的嘛……”他扯了扯衣服别扭的说。

“走啦和我出去啦。”你挽着他的手出门去了。

今天一整天下来你的体会是，帅小伙真的太会吸引人的目光了，多少妹妹想要他微信啊，但是都被你挡住了，你还遭到了很多羡慕的眼刀。

当你在家躺着敷面膜的时候，正在洗澡的他问了一句：“姐姐我们这算什么关系？”

你愣了一下：“炮友关系吧？或者包养？”你的语气中的不确定已经一览无遗了。

水声停掉了，听见厕所里的人说了一句：“哦。”很快就传来门把手吱呀的声音。

你继续刷着没营养的视频，没发现那人只穿了一条裤子，没抬头地问了一句：“洗完了？”

他点了点头带着一身热气凑近了你，“我想艹姐姐了，可以吗。”

你的面膜被他撕下，脸红的不可置信，满脑子都在想这个男孩怎么那么容易起反应，但还在你呆滞的时候，他就把你抱到了房间里去。

“姐姐好美。”他一边用他修长的手指在你花穴里作祟，一边说着和他平时不同的荤话，“看姐姐，多能吃啊。”

你被他挑逗的不行，只能嗯嗯啊啊出一些不成调的话语，“洛洛啊，好难受，快过来。”

他好像存心想折磨坏你，故意放慢了手上的速度，“姐姐求我。”你受不住他的折磨，哭声都快被逼出来了：“洛洛，求你……艹我。”

他眼睛都憋红了，一下子把自己的手指换成了他的性器，两人一起发出了舒服的叹声。

当你昏去前，你隐约听到他说了一句：“姐姐我很早前就喜欢你了。”

第二天起来后，你真想骂他不是个人简直是个白切黑，你举起手只能轻轻地锤他一下，他醒了过来，嗓子发哑地说：“姐姐一大早就想被我艹嘛？”“不了不了，睡觉吧。”你拜了拜手，腰真的疼的不行。

他睡了过去，你也跟着一起睡了，因为你根本起不来好伐。

这样不三不四的关系维持了两个多月，但你对他的感情发生了质的变化，你对他好像不是单纯的炮友或者包养的感情了。你试图让自己分清现实，但是现实却让你越陷越深。

你躺在家里吃着薯片看电视刷肥皂剧的时候，电话突然响了起来，“喂？”

“你赶紧给我回家相亲，你逃了多久？隔壁徐氏的老爷子找了我好多次，你赶紧去应酬一下，我们和他们家是世交，今天晚上七点帕丽酒店，你敢不去我把你卡冻结了。”电话那头传来老爹的声音。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯我会去的。”你答应之后马上挂掉了，本来你是不想去的，但是基于你对于何洛洛不知名的感情，你就答应了。

你对正在打游戏的人说：“洛洛你赶紧回家吧我以后要回我家住了，我不可能带着你回去。”

手机里传来“victory”的声音，他抬起头说：“你怎么突然要回家？”

“我爹叫我回去，不然我卡要被收了，还有钱我等会就转你啊不要担心，我不是白嫖啊。”你还以为他担心钱的问题。

“不是……我……好吧。”他支支吾吾地说。

“钱转你了，以后我们也别联系把这段不三不四的关系烂死在心里，我今晚就有事了，你自己赶紧抓紧收拾收拾了，而且回去好好休息什么的昂。”你一边敲着手机一边和他说。

他转身去房间收拾东西，不过十分钟就拎着一箱东西走了，话都没说一句。你以为是他生气你不负责，或者是他也觉得我们的关系不怎么好。你看着楼下他远去的背影，眼泪不停打转，当他消失在了你的视野里的时候，眼泪终于决堤了，明明是自己提出来的啊。

你抹干了眼泪，想着今晚还要见人着手准备起来。你画了一个精致好看的妆，穿上高腰连衣裙和高跟鞋，到小区外等出租车。

当你到酒店门口的时候，你看见一个有点熟悉的背影，像极了何洛洛，但是这个想法一下子被你扑灭了，怎么可能肯定是他走了不久这么觉得而已。

你打了个电话给老爹问：“老爹，几楼？”

“等等我到了看到你了你和我一块上去。”

你跺着脚等着老爹，真后悔今天穿的少了点，这个秋风吹得真是发抖。“走走走，你今天终于听我话来了。”老爹把你赶进了大堂，你便乖乖地在后面跟着他。“我这不是想陪陪你，认识新朋友嘛。”其实还不是怕你冻我卡，你是这样想的。“是是是，有那么乖就好了。”

你和老爹走进了包间，只见到一位不怎么眼熟的叔叔坐在那里，“诶哟老徐！好久不见。”你爹很热情地说道，只见到那位叔叔也一同过来和他拥抱了一下，你恭敬地说：“徐叔叔好。”

“诶哟长那么大了啊，真漂亮。”徐叔叔对你夸赞道，“你等等啊，一宁等会就来了。你们好好聊聊。”

你点了点头坐在了一边，只听见他们的寒暄：“一宁是20吧？”“对啊，但天天爱去跳舞啊。”“诶哟一宁比我们家那个小，我们那个都24了，但整天无所事事。”“让孩子多接触接触就好了，要是能结成亲家就再好不过了。”“对啊对啊。”

你无聊刷起了手机，上网买了几件化妆品，过来大概几分钟，只听见老爹说：“诶哟一宁来了？来来来闺女过来打招呼。”你关掉手机转身，看见了极为熟悉的脸，你笑着说：“你就是徐一宁啊，你好你好。”

“姐姐好。”他狡猾地笑了一下说，很明显他是知道你在这。你愣了一下，原来真的是何洛洛，所以何洛洛和徐一宁是同一个人？？？你震惊了。

你们被双方父亲按头坐在了一块，你在他耳边悄悄地问：“何洛洛你怎么在这？”

“原来姐姐所谓的回家是相亲啊，我现在可是徐一宁哦。”你给他翻了个白眼但是还是笑着说：“那徐一宁先生，真是失礼了啊。”

你们尴尬地吃完饭后，你爹让他把你送回公寓里头，你坐在副驾驶上看见那人好看认真的侧颜，他突然开口：“姐姐是喜欢何洛洛还是徐一宁呢？”

你别过头说：“这不都是你。”“嗯哼？所以你知道你平时做是和徐一宁还是何洛洛嘛？”他挑逗地说到。

“我……”你脸瞬间红掉，说不出话。“那姐姐对我是不是真的喜欢呢？”他问的问题让你更难回答，“我告诉姐姐，我无论是徐一宁还是何洛洛我都喜欢姐姐。”他把车停好转头和你说。

“我也喜欢你，无论是徐一宁还是何洛洛。只要是你就行。”你对上他好看的眼睛说。“下车姐姐，我们回家。”他把车门打开，你听到后也乖乖做了，他牵着你的手回到了504。

一打开门，他就把你按在玄关上亲，亲的你整个人发晕。连衣裙的链子也被他拉开，只听见他发闷地说：“姐姐这么穿我又吃醋了，怎么给别的男人穿那么漂亮呢？”

“我……嗯啊，别，别咬。”你看见他在你肩头一点点啃着，酥麻的痛感传遍了全身。他把你放在沙发上，解开了你的bra，接着就见他用舌头不停地挑逗这两颗微颤的红樱。当然手也没闲着的摸到了已经有了湿意的花穴。

“姐姐好湿啊，它里面吸的发紧呢。”他把你整个人翻过来背对着他，你看不见他的样子，只知道自己渴望着更大的。“嗯，快进来。”

“等等，姐姐先和它玩着先。”接着他就往你里面塞了个跳蛋，高频率的振动使你更加难耐。他把你的头拧了过来，让你给他口。你这是第一次给他口，他巨大的尺寸让你有点招架不住，连忙给他做了几个深喉，让他喘的不行。你坏心眼地用牙齿磨了磨马眼，他一下子就射在了你的嘴里，你吞下了他的精液，嘴边挂着一些奶白的残余。

他把你的跳蛋抠了出来，把自己的性具换了上去，温热更有吸附力的小穴让他更发难耐，大力地操干起来。他一边攻击一边说：“姐姐前面和后面的小嘴都很贪吃噢，前面的小嘴吃饱了，后面的一样也要含好噢。”

他比以前更加发狠，直接顶到了宫口，你第一次感觉自己那么无助，赶紧说：“洛洛洛洛，不要了，一宁呜呜呜呜不要了太深了。”他丝毫没有想退下的意思，在你强烈的收缩下，他喷射在你的子宫里，当他抽出来的时候，小穴还包不住过多的精液，正一点点淌出来。

他把你抱去清洗，忍着心中欲火帮你清洁好了。你躺在床上乖乖地睡着，他亲了亲你的额头：“这次你又听不见啦，我真的喜欢你好久了。”

后续

清晨，“何洛洛明明你平日里是何洛洛为什么一到我这就是徐一宁了！”

“因为我只是你一个人的徐一宁，你的Bad guy啊。”

“草我腰疼死了，死鬼徐一宁。”

“？又说粗口，是不是又想挨操？”


End file.
